


Three Days Can Change Everything

by Risitka



Series: Summer Changes [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Established ZaDf, Gaz & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risitka/pseuds/Risitka
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to Dib getting locked in with Zim during his heat.This was definitely not what he had planned to do.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Summer Changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854085
Comments: 11
Kudos: 159





	1. The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> They've graduated HS by this time.
> 
> There is so much smut in this chapter.

Zim was in his lab working on security features when he heard the doorbell. His antennae twitched up and a smile flitted across his face. Dib must be there already. He didn’t bother going up, knowing Gir would answer the door. Turning back to his work he double checked that everything would be ready for tomorrow. Noticing a small fault he focused entirely on it, not wanting anything to be able to go wrong.

“Zim?” Dib asked again, putting a hand on the alien’s shoulder. Zim jumped and spun around to stare at Dib.

“What?!”

“Sorry!” Dib held up his hands. “You’re usually upstairs by now. I’ve been here for an hour.”

“An hour?” Zim looked back at the panel he had just finished. “It’s getting late then…”

“Hey, it’s okay. We can have movie night tomorrow instead. What’re you working on?” Dib smiled and peered over Zim’s shoulder.

“Eh… Just security… Zim is sorry about the movie.”

“Like I said, it’s okay. I’ll just come over tomorrow.”

“No! No tomorrow! Zim is… Zim is busy the next few days and I don’t need you to mess anything up!” Zim pushed Dib back with a frown. Dib frowned back at him.

“Mess it up? Don’t tell me you’re going back to trying to take over Earth! Damnit Zim!” Dib pushed back at Zim before storming back to the elevator. “I thought we were over this!” His shoulders slumped and he glanced back at Zim sadly before leaving. Zim’s antennae flattened against his head and he went upstairs to watch Dib stomp home. He stared out the window for a while longer before sighing and going back to the lab.

The next day Zim had set Gir up with pizza and movies before heading to the lab and locking the elevator. He went to his new security system and activated it, listening to it thrum to life. Now this floor was locked down. For the next three days nothing could get in or out. Even Zim couldn’t deactivate it. He sighed and went to sit down. He stared at the blank screen in front of him for a moment before his antennae perked up and he heard something clang from the other end of the room.

“No…. No no no no no…” Zim headed towards the noise shakily. “Please no…” He looked around a vat with wide eyes to see figure move on the floor before standing.

“Damn.”

“Dib?!” Zim screeched when he heard the voice and recognized the familiar scent of the human. “Why are you here?!”

“Why do you think?! I had to see what you’re planning!” Dib yelled back in anger, stopping when he saw Zim’s face.

“You… really think I’d do that now?” His antennae flat against his head and his voice soft. Dib felt his anger drain out of him and he put a hand on Zim’s shoulder. Zim shivered slightly at the touch before leaning in slightly.

“Not really… But you weren’t telling me anything. I… I’ll just leave.” He pulled away and headed towards the elevator. Zim slowly followed, watching Dib struggle.

“It won’t work.”

“What? Why?”

“This level is locked down for the next three days… Nothing can get in or out.” Zim sighed and leaned against a wall, his mind feeling hazy. Dib just stared at him.

“Well, can’t you unlock it?”

“No.”

“Why not?!” Dib’s shout caused Zim to jump slightly.

“Because I needed to lock myself in here alone! And now you… Oh Irk… You’re going to be here with me.” He straightened suddenly, eyes wide. “Dib… This is bad.”

“What’s bad? You have got to explain what’s going on Zim!” Zim groaned and sat on the cold floor.

“My heat started Dib! By tomorrow I won’t have any control! I… I’ll probably attack you to get…” He swallowed thickly, not wanting to say any of this. “You need to stay away Dib. Irkens can get… violent if they are refused…” He looked up at the very pale human. “There are snacks in my room you can have at least.” He looked back down. He was starting to smell Dib better, the haze at the corners of his mind telling him to get closer.

“Zim… Are you serious? Aren’t you a guy?” Dib was nervous.

“Of course I am Dib. Straight antennae mean male. Curled for female.” He got up and went to sit in his chair, curling up into it. Dib went to sit in the chair he had left there months ago. Zim glanced at him again. “… Zim can answer more questions. The talking helps right now.” He watched Dib stare back and run a hand through his hair.

“I… I gotta say this is not a situation I ever thought I’d be in.” He glanced at Zim who was watching him intently. “Um… You said it started… so is it affecting you right now?”

“A little… But I can control myself for now.”

“Um… How is it affecting you?”

“I can smell you better.” He shifted uncomfortably. “It’s a nice smell.”

“You call me stinky all the time though.”

“That’s because you are… It’s just not entirely a bad scent.”

“Okay…” He rubbed his arm nervously. All the questions he’s ever wanted to ask the alien weren’t popping into his head right then. “Is talking really helping? I mean, wouldn’t it be easier to forget I’m here?”

“I can’t forget you’re here idiot. I know you are and can smell you. This is a nice distraction.” He rested his head on his knees, never taking his eyes off Dib.

“Right… Well… I guess… Can you get… pregnant?” His face was burning as he asked.

“I offer to answer questions for you, and that’s what you ask?”

“It seemed relevant to all this…”

“Right…” Zim sighed. “Yes, I can. Only the Tallest can’t.”

“Wait, what? Your leaders can’t get pregnant, but everyone else can? How does that work?” He blushed some more. “Does that mean you… Um… Never mind.”

“Just ask.”

“Do you not have a dick then?” He couldn’t maintain eye contact anymore.

“I do…” He shifted some more, the conversation not helping take his mind off of his heat anymore. “Zim has grown some while on Earth so I’m not in the smallest class.”

“I have no idea what that means for this.”

“If you had let me finish you would.” Zim snapped back with a frown. He wished he could just look away from Dib, but that didn’t seem too possible. “Small Irkens have the vent and medium have both.”

“Vent?”

“On all of Irk Dib! You took sex ed! Vents are vaginas! Medium sized Irkens like myself have a vagina and a dick!” He groaned, pulling on his antennae. “This is not distracting me.” Dib scooted his chair back a bit.

“Sorry.” It was quiet for a while until Zim sighed, causing Dib to look back up. Zim was sprawled on his chair, antennae forward as he watched Dib.

“You should probably get some sleep or something. I can wake you before…” He trailed off with another sigh. “It’d be better for you to not be asleep when I get worse.”

“Right…” Dib stood awkwardly and looked around. “Where…?”

“Down the hallway. There’s a bathroom on the right and my room on the left. The last door is a medical station.” He leaned forward the further away Dib got. “There’re some snacks in my room too.” He was nearly off his chair by the time Dib disappeared down the hallway. As soon as the door shut Zim whined and pulled on an antenna again. He was glad it was Dib that was locked in. Better for no one of course, but he couldn’t help but be excited about it. His thoughts began to wander before he suddenly sat up and yanked hard on both antennae. “No. This isn’t fair to the Dib.” He curled back up. “No matter how much Zim wants him.”

* * *

While Zim berated himself Dib was curled on Zim’s strangely soft circle bed, dick in hand as he hastily jacked off. Knowing what Zim was working with put new life into his fantasies. He tossed the small towel to the side once done and laid back with a groan. This was going to be impossible. Staring at the ceiling he remembered the smell that had started to fill the room. Zim hadn’t seemed to notice so Dib assumed the alien wasn’t even aware of it. He glanced worriedly at the door. He had a hard enough time keeping his hands to himself when they were just watching movies together, but he was sure Zim wouldn’t want him. It was a miracle they could be friends now and Dib didn’t want to mess that up. He sighed and buried himself in the blankets to sleep.

A few hours later Zim forced himself out of his chair. He had about thirty minutes of control left and needed to warn Dib. He knocked at the door and heard a groan from the other side. The door slid open to reveal a groggy Dib, but before Zim could say anything he got hit with the human’s scent. It was intoxicating, but there was also something else. He pushed past Dib and hurried into the room, finding the towel Dib has tossed away. He held it up, antennae forward and trembling as Zim took in the arousing scent. He glanced back to see a very red Dib and purred.

“What were you doing in here Dib? This towel…” His eyes slid closed and he bit his lip. “It smells… amazing.” His eyes flashed open as the last of his control quickly faded.

“Oh shit… I’m sorry Zim… I-AH!” He was cut off as Zim tackled him to the ground and straddled him. His tongue snaked out and licked at Dib’s neck before aggressively kissing him.

“Mmmm Dib…” He purred out, pushing his hips down against Dib’s. “You taste so good.” He snuck a hand under Dib’s shirt. “Give me more…”

“Fuck Zim…” Dib groaned as he grabbed Zim’s hand to stop its progression up his shirt. “Wait.” He looked up to see Zim’s eyes narrow and gulped as he remembered that Zim had said he would get violent. “Um…” His mind raced to think of something. “Bed?” He tried hopefully. Zim didn’t move for a moment before leaning back down to kiss Dib, pushing his long tongue in to spiral around Dib’s. Dib groaned and pressed his own hips up into Zim before being left panting as Zim stood up. Dib slowly stood as well, taking a step after Zim as he headed to the bed. As soon as Zim sat down Dib turned and ran out of the room, hearing an angry screech behind him. He managed to hide in a corner to try and think, pressing further against the wall as Zim passed by before pausing. Zim turned and grinned into the corner.

“Come here Dib.” He growled out, reaching out and snagging onto Dib’s shirt when he tried to sneak by. His claws tore the fabric as Dib ran away again, barely making it into the bathroom and locking the door. He backed against a wall, nearly falling into the tub as Zim banged against the door. Dib watched in terrified silence as the metal on the door bulged in from the force. He jumped as a clawing noise filled the air. He skittered back some more, accidentally turning on the water, and staring at the door as a hole began to appear. Soon it was large enough for Zim to fit his hands in to pull it apart. The alien climbed through the door and advanced on Dib. He grabbed Dib’s shirt and yanked him forward to smash their lips together again. Dib tried to pull away, but was unprepared for Zim to let go, letting him splash down into the water. He didn’t have time to even try and stand before Zim was in the water with him, grinding down and pulling Dib’s shirt off.

“Ah! Zim wait! We’re both wet now and…”

“Yes.” He ran his hands down Dib’s chest, lightly scratching it as he leaned down to kiss Dib again. “Zim is very wet Dib.” He smirked at Dib’s blush.

“Zim…” Dib groaned and trailed his eyes over Zim when he pulled off his own shirt. “Oh fuck…” He grabbed onto Zim’s hips and thrust up, making Zim chirp. Between the feeling of Zim rubbing against him, and whatever scent he was producing, Dib knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. He knew he would never get the chance to be so close to Zim again either, which made his resolve crumble. Above him Zim’s hands had reached the waistband of Dib’s pants and began to tug them off, a scowl forming when he had to get off Dib to complete his task. Dib moved to help, but Zim leaned down to bite his shoulder, keeping Dib under him. He tossed the human’s pants aside and before he could divest himself of clothes Dib had reached up to tug them down himself. The leggings peeled off slowly, sticking slightly, and Dib got a great view of clear, iridescent fluids dripping from his slit. He reached up and ran a finger over it, making Zim shudder, before trailing up to where a tentacle was starting to emerge. Dib rubbed lightly at it until it wrapped around his finger. He pulled away and leaned up to kiss Zim himself, earning a satisfied purr from the Irken.

“Dib…” Zim lowered his hips. “I want you so badly.” His tentacle wrapped around Dib’s hard length, rubbing slightly and guiding it into position. Zim pushed Dib back down, causing more water to splash out of the tub, as he leaned down and abruptly shoved his tongue into Dib’s mouth, curling it and tasting every crevice. Zim moaned into the kiss and pushed himself down, taking all of Dib in at once. They broke the kiss with matching moans, Zim leaning back and grasping onto Dib’s arms, claws just barely breaking the skin. When he didn’t move Dib took his chance to harshly grab his hips and thrust up. Zim shrieked and pushed down to meet him, eyes flicking back to Dib before beginning to furiously ride him, filling the room with the sounds of splashing and chirping.

“Fuck Zim! You feel amazing!” Dib looked to where his dick disappeared into Zim, licking his lips at the sight and moaning harshly when Zim’s tentacle wriggled around his base. “Zim… I’m so…” He reached up and yanked Zim down to claim his lips, shoving his own tongue in and exploring the sweetness of his mouth. A few more thrusts up and Dib cried out Zim’s name again, holding Zim against him as he came. Zim screamed at the feeling as he came as well, his own dick pulsating and clouding up the water around them. Dib kissed Zim lazily once they had both come down from their highs and moved to get up. Instantly Zim grabbed his shoulder to stop him, his other hand reaching down to grasp Dib’s dick.

“I’m not done.”

“No?” Dib grinned, feeling his member coming back to life. “Get out of the tub then and I can pound you against the wall instead.” Zim chirped loudly and jumped out of the tub, eyes wide as he watched Dib get out and come closer to press him back against the wall. Dib kissed him again, letting Zim push his tongue inside and wiggle towards the back of his throat. He pressed forward, reaching down to lift one of Zim’s legs up before sliding all the way inside with a moan. He pulled away from the kiss, opting instead to bite and suck on Zim’s neck as he kept his word and began pounding into the Irken at a fast pace.

* * *

It took four more rounds before they made it back to the bedroom. Even then they barely made it to the bed before Zim was bent over the edge, vigorously rubbing against the blankets as Dib grabbed him from behind. Dib took a moment to appreciate the sight, earning a needy mewl from Zim as he pressed back. Dib leaned over him, rubbing against Zim’s slit without penetrating him. Zim shot a glare over his shoulder and Dib chuckled.

“You look so good space boy.” Dib ran his tongue along an antenna, causing Zim to moan. He paid the other one the same attention, loving the feel of Zim’s natural lubricant dripping everywhere as he slowly slid in. He groaned, holding Zim’s hips in place so he could move slowly this time. Zim was shaking, burying his head into a pillow and his claws tearing whatever blanket crossed his path.

“Diiibb… Don’t tease your Zim…” He moaned and Dib paused at the words. With a groan he took the ends of both antennae into his mouth to suck on before snapping his hips forward. Zim shrieked at the multiple actions and tightened around Dib as he came.

“Must feel good.” Dib mumbled around his mouthful as Zim shook. “Should I stop then?”

“No! Dib please… Give me more…” He continued to shake, but did manage to scream some more as Dib complied, bringing Zim to a second orgasm when he finally came. Dib slumped over Zim’s back, antennae popping out of his mouth as he gasped for air.

“Damn…” He rolled off Zim and laid there as exhaustion swept over him. A few minutes later Zim moved to sit up and Dib groaned. “No more Zim.” He winced at the flash of anger. “I’m drained Zim… Let me get some sleep. Maybe some food?” He begged as Zim crawled over to lay on top of him.

“I want more.” Zim murmured as he licked Dib’s neck before lightly sucking on it, taking care not to bite down.

“Oh fuck Zim…” He felt his eyes beginning to close even with the stimulation. “You smell good, you feel good, but please just… give me a bit.” He felt Zim stop his movements before drifting off, unable to stay awake a moment longer.

* * *

Some hours later Dib began to wake up, groaning from the wet dream he was having. He groggily opened his eyes and stared at the sight above him. He thought he was awake, but it looked like his dream was still going. Above him Zim looked down with a grin and continued to bounce up and down. The past day came rushing back to Dib and he groaned, letting Zim ride him. It didn’t take much longer before they were both coming. Zim pulled off him, but stayed hovering for a moment. Dib watched his come pulse out of Zim back down onto him. He was only able to look away when Zim rolled off him. He sat up, pushing Zim away slightly when he tried to kiss him.

“Fuck Zim, hold on. I’m going to eat something before we do any more you horny ass lizard.” He got up to grab a bag of chips. Zim whined behind him, but didn’t argue. When Dib turned back he nearly dropped the chips at the sight. Zim was laying back and quietly moaning. His legs were spread apart so Dib could clearly see his tentacle slipped inside his dripping, shimmering slit as the alien literally fucked himself. Dib watched for a while before shoving the food into his mouth. Once he managed to get it all down he got on the bed and crawled over to Zim, reaching out to trace a finger around the outside of his full slit.

“AH!” Zim’s tentacle slid back out and wrapped around Dib’s wrist. With a grin Dib pulled his hand away before tentatively leaning down to lick at it. Instantly Zim moaned and his dick wriggled up against Dib’s lips. Dib glanced up quickly before opening his mouth to let the tentacle slip inside. Zim moaned above him as he sucked, slowly pushing his head down to the base and letting it slide down his throat a bit. He licked around the alien dick and swallowed around it, relishing in the whines and moans above him. Slowly he poked his tongue out and licked at Zim’s slit as well, earning a shout and claws digging into his hair. He pushed his tongue inside, lapping at the fluids that spilled out. He moaned around his mouthful; Zim tasted so sweet, somewhat like watermelon candy, and he couldn’t get enough. He began licking the walls inside Zim, trying to reach everything he possibly could, and swallowing around the tentacle wriggling down his throat. The hands in his hair pulled harshly and suddenly Zim screamed out as fluids splashed into Dib’s mouth and his dick began to pulse as he came. Dib drank as much as he could before pulling away, giving the tentacle one last lick before crawling up to kiss Zim’s neck.

“You taste amazing Zim. I could drink gallons from you.” He murmured before biting down into the smooth flesh. “I should’ve let you finish… Burned the image into my brain. Then I could’ve cleaned your own come out of you.” He bit down on a new spot, enjoying the marks he knew wouldn’t last, while Zim groaned next to him. Before he could move to a new spot Zim turned his head to kiss him instead. Dib deepened the kiss immediately and rolled on top of Zim to rub against him. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib, arching his back as Dib entered him again. Dib moaned into the kiss and took it slow, amazed that Zim was allowing the pace. It wouldn’t last past that round of course, but it was a nice change.

* * *

By evening the bed was soaked and reflecting the light. Dib was amazed at how he could keep going, excluding the occasional break for snacks. He figured it was due to the scent Zim was producing. He rolled off Zim after the latest round and gasped for air. It took him a moment to realize the scent seemed to have lessened, and a moment more to realize that Zim hadn’t tried to start again. He looked over to see him curled into Dib’s side, looking up at the human quietly. Dib turned over and wrapped an arm around him, cuddling him closer.

“Feel better?” He yawned. Zim nodded and closed his eyes. Dib smiled, running a finger along an antenna. “I guess even you’d need some sleep after all that…” He closed his eyes and smiled as Zim began to purr lightly. “... I love you Zim…” He drifted off, missing Zim’s chirp and how he nuzzled his head closer in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated


	2. Gaz is Not a Therapist

Zim woke slowly the next morning, not wanting to get up. He was warm and comfortable. He pressed further into the warmth before his eyes snapped open and he jumped out of the bed. He stared at Dib with wide eyes for a moment before realizing he was naked as well. He flushed and quickly found some clean clothes to pull on before slumping against the wall with his head in his hands.

“Zim?” Dib sat up and rubbed his eyes. Zim barely glanced at him before looking back down.

“Where are your clothes?” He asked quietly.

“Um… I think the bathroom…” Dib watched as Zim quickly stood up and rushed out of the room, coming back a moment later and tossing Dib’s clothes at him.

“… You can leave now… The lockdown is over.”

“Right… Are… Are you okay?”

“ _Please_ just leave Dib.” Zim wrapped his arms around himself, still refusing to look over. Dib finished dressing and got up. He looked sadly at Zim, reaching out a hand before deciding against it, and leaving. Zim slid back to the floor and pulled on his antennae. “What have I done?” He sat there for a moment longer before getting up to head to the bathroom. He felt sticky and gross. He climbed through the destroyed door, telling the computer to fix it before looking over the room. The entire place seemed to shimmer and Zim grimaced. He paused in front of the tub and looked at the cloudy water. It was insanely obvious what had happened in the room. He pulled on an antenna again, wishing his memory would come back faster, before reaching over to drain the tub so he could actually bathe.

* * *

Meanwhile Dib had made it home and quietly tried to make it to his room. He was almost there when Gaz stepped out of her room and leaned against the doorframe.

“Where have you been?” She glanced at him, noting the torn shirt and scratches on his arms. “Did you get into a fight with Zim again?” Her eyes widened slightly when Dib ran a hand across his face and slumped to the floor, unable to take his thoughts any longer.

“I fucked up Gaz… I really screwed up…” He leaned against the wall and covered his face with shaking hands. “Why didn’t I stop?”

“Woah… Dib, what happened? You guys have fought before… Not for a while, but you are both idiots still…” Her gaze hardened when Dib looked away, shame etched onto his face.

“It… wasn’t a fight…” He looked back up when she grabbed the front of his shirt angrily.

“What did you do Dib?! Did… Did you force yourself on him or-“ She dropped him and stepped away in horror when he cringed at her words. His reaction told her more than enough. “… Fucking hell Dib…” She took out her phone, hesitating over the call button before groaning and sending Zim a quick text instead. _‘Are you okay?’_

“I’m so sorry… I don’t know how to fix this… I feel sick…” Dib broke down in tears and Gaz watched him for a moment, unsure what to do. She’d gotten closer to Dib in the past few years, but was also friends with Zim. She sighed and grabbed Dib’s arm, hoisting him up.

“You need to shower. And then you can tell me exactly what happened.” Dib froze, pulling his arm free.

“I can’t tell you that Gaz… I… It wouldn’t be right… Zim…” He bit his lip and hung his head as he pushed past her into the bathroom. Gaz stared at the door before stomping to her room. She wanted to strangle him so badly. With a growl she started up a game, hoping to let out some frustration while also leaving her phone volume on high in case Zim texted her back.

* * *

Zim spent the rest of the day cleaning. His memory was slowly coming back as he cleaned, and his hands shook every time one forced its way through. Finally he had finished cleaning everything and had new blankets on his bed. He looked over at Dib’s phone that he had found in the bathroom before carefully setting it aside and laying down. He pulled his phone out of his Pak and tilted his head when he saw the message from Gaz. He stared at it for a moment before replying.

 _‘Yes. If I come over will you answer the door?’_ He hit send and sighed when he noticed it was midnight. He didn’t want to wake anyone up, and definitely did not want to run into Dib. He closed his eyes and went over what had happened, pulling his antennae for the hundredth time that day at the memories of just how much they had done. He was certain that his scent had affected the human. There was no way Dib would’ve been receptive otherwise. Another wave of guilt crashed over him and he would’ve just curled into the bed when his phone chimed. He opened Gaz’s message and sat up.

_‘I’m coming over.’_

Zim stared at the message for a while. He was confused, but also relieved at not chancing seeing Dib. He grabbed Dib’s phone and headed upstairs. He looked over at Gir who was watching the same movie Zim had left him with three days ago.

“How many times have you seen this now?”

“So many times!” Gir giggled and scooted closer to the television. Zim shook his head in amusement and sat down to wait, stroking an antenna to try and calm down. He glanced over when the door opened and Gaz stomped in. She went straight over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

“Are you okay?!”

“I… Yes…” Zim pulled away. “Is… Is Dib okay?” Gaz watched him for a moment before sitting next to him.

“I don’t know how to answer that. What happened Zim? Dib wouldn’t tell me much…” She groaned and leaned back. “Just that he shouldn’t have done it…” She looked at him intensely. “Did… Did he really force himself on you?” She asked quietly. Zim stared at her with wide eyes.

“No! Of course not… He isn’t at fault.” Zim looked away, pulling his knees to his chest and suddenly feeling very small.

“I don’t understand what’s going on Zim. The way Dib acted made me want to kill him and feel sorry for him. Can’t you just tell me? I can try to help.” She frowned at the sad looking alien, not used to providing comfort in any way. Zim didn’t move for a while before sighing lightly.

“Dib got locked in with me. I didn’t know he was there when I locked everything down. The first day wasn’t bad. I had control, but then…” He glanced at a confused Gaz. “I was going through my heat. The first day is the easiest. After that I’m not in control.” He looked away again, not willing to see her reaction. “He did try to run away from me, even locked himself in the bathroom.” He began to stroke an antenna nervously again. “I managed to tear a hole through the door and after that… You can guess.”

Gaz sat in shock for a moment before shaking her head. “I… don’t think you’re at fault here. I mean, you didn’t have any control right? Dib could’ve kept refusing right?” She was having a hard time thinking through this. But Zim’s sudden high-pitched whine surprised her enough to keep a clear head.

“He couldn’t! The mating scent I produced evidently affects humans just like I feared! Even if it didn’t…” He buried his head in his arms again. “I wouldn’t have stopped… I could’ve really hurt him otherwise. He didn’t deserve this…” He was shaking and trying not to cry.

“… Damn…” She looked down when Gir came over to jump on the couch and tried to wrap his small arms around Zim.

“Mastah needs a hug!” Zim looked over as well before nodding and hugging the little robot back.

“I suppose I do Gir…” Gir grinned and turned to Gaz.

“Do you need a hug too!?” He squirmed out of Zim’s grip to scoot over to Gaz who pushed him off the couch.

“No.” Her mouth quirked up slightly when Gir laughed wildly and ran out of the room. She heard Zim chuckle and looked back up. “You know… You should talk to Dib. I mean, you both were basically drunk right? No one’s really at fault here. And…” She chewed her cheek in thought. “Maybe… Shit. You like him anyway right?” Zim’s eyes widened and he leaned back.

“What? No, I…” He frowned and looked away. “Yes… But…”

“No buts Zim.” She stood and patted his shoulder. “I’ll talk to him a bit too. Just call him or something tomorrow okay?”

“Okay…” His head shot up before Gaz could leave. “Wait! Dib’s phone!” He held it out with a blush. “It must’ve been dropped during everything…” Gaz grabbed it and left with a wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of cliffhanger is due to my friend suggesting it.  
> I just didn't listen to her saying to wait longer to post.


	3. Talk It Out

Dib was curled up on his bed, unable to sleep, when Gaz slammed the door open and tossed his phone at him.

“What the fuck!” He picked up his phone in confusion before realization dawned on him and he turned to Gaz sheepishly. “…You went to see Zim.”

“I also used up all my niceness on him dipshit.” She leaned against the door with a frown. “You are both such idiots.”

“Is he okay?”

“Funny, he asked about you too.”

“That doesn’t answer-“

“He’s fine other than the fact that he thinks everything is his fault.”

“What? But he couldn’t…” Dib ran a hand through his hair and groaned. “What did he tell you?”

“Pretty much everything. He had no control during the heat. And he produced a smell that lures people in or some shit.”

“Which isn’t his fault! Damn it! I still shouldn’t have… Fuck!” Dib tugged on his hair harshly in frustration.

“He doesn’t blame you at all. I tried to get him to not blame himself either. Whatever happened Dib… He had no control. And you would’ve been basically drunk from the smell. Even if you hadn’t been… Well Zim said he really would have forced you. So… resisting too much you would’ve been fucked one way or another.” She turned to leave. “Zim should be calling you tomorrow so you two can talk it out so get your shit together.” She shut his door behind her and Dib just stared at the door before laying back down to go over everything that had happened again. He still felt immensely guilty. He didn’t have to give in so soon, or have triggered Zim early. Everything else though? Even he could admit it would’ve ended the same regardless.

* * *

Zim spent most of the night mulling everything over. It was early morning before he finally had the computer play the security feed to him. He started from when he lost control, tilting his head at the towel he had held. He went a little further back and his eyes widened when he saw Dib jacking off into it.

“That… explains why it started early… Ugh, now I’ll have to ask Dib why he did that.” He cringed and skipped through the tapes to the end, wanting to see how Dib reacted once the mating scent was fading. He ended up replaying the same moment four times before it finally registered. “… He… loves me? No… It was the heat… But that wouldn’t make him say anything…” He stared at the screen for a while longer before deleting all the footage except for that moment. Even if it was just because of his heat Zim wanted to always be able to hear that.

He waited until noon to text Dib. Just asking him to come over to talk. He looked around the room for a moment until Dib responded with an ok. Zim nervously paced the living room after sending Gir downstairs, promising to watch a movie with him later if he stayed down there. He finally sat back on the couch and began to stroke an antenna instead, jumping when there was a knock on the door. It crossed his mind to just not answer, but got up and opened the door before he could really consider that. Dib stood there, looking anywhere other than Zim.

“Hello Dib…” Zim’s antennae lowered when Dib still didn’t look up.

“Hey Zim.” Dib stepped inside, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room as Zim shut the door and went to sit down.

“Um… Did you want to sit down?” Zim resisted the urge to resume stroking his antenna as Dib shook his head.

“No…” He finally looked at Zim and winced as guilt crashed back into him. “Look Zim… I’m really sorry about what happened. I… I should’ve pushed you away and… I just… I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault that I have heats Dib.”

“I know that! But it is my fault for being there in the first place! And… Shit I know I could’ve resisted at least a little more! And…” He ran a hand across his quickly reddening face. “I’m pretty sure I triggered you early because I couldn’t be bothered to control myself.” He slid down the wall to sit on the floor and took a shaky breath.

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why did you… Um…” Zim flushed too and Dib looked up at him.

“You knew?”

“… I watched the security footage.”

“Oh…” Dib didn’t think his face could get any more red. “I forgot you had that… I… Fuck…” He buried his face in his arms. “I like you…” He mumbled. “I have for a while now and talking about… well I thought it’d be better to get that out of my system before you got worse.” He couldn’t bring himself to look up.

“Dib…” Zim stared at him for a while. “…You… At the end… You meant it then?”

“Meant what?”

“That you love me.” Zim asked quietly and Dib froze.

“You heard that?” He squeaked out. “I shouldn’t have said it. I mean, we’re friends and I don’t want to ruin that. I mean it’s not even said when dating for a while, and we’re not dating anyway…” Realizing he was rambling he trailed off.

“Did you want to?”

“What?” How many times was he going to have to ask that?

“Do you want to date Zim?”

“I… Yeah. I really do, but-“

“Dib.” Zim finally smiled and went to kneel next to the human. “I’ve liked you too.” Dib’s head snapped up to stare at Zim, who took the opportunity to lightly kiss him. “You are owed a movie night.” He stood and pulled Dib up to sit on the couch. “I’ll get Gir and you can order pizza.” He left and Dib pinched his arm before ordering the food.

They cuddled on the couch for the movie while Gir rolled happily on the floor. About halfway through Dib looked over at Zim nervously. He had a question he didn’t really want to ask, but it wouldn’t leave his brain.

“So um… You said that you can get…” He fumbled over his words as Zim looked up at him curiously. He sighed and decided to just go for it. “You’re not pregnant now right?” He asked in a rush. Zim’s eyes widened and he slowly looked back to the movie.

“I was trying not to think about that possibility Dib.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment are always appreciated.


End file.
